A New Beginning
by Sweet-Kisses4
Summary: A story about the following couples...Harry and Hermione, Ron and a new character Abby, Lavender and a new character Justin, and Neville. Parvati, and Ginny and a surprise buddy.
1. Realizing

A New Beginning Chapter1 Realizing  
  
After the end of Harry's 6th year in school, at Hogwarts, witchcraft and wizardry, Harry was feeling miserable because he knew that meant a boring summer with the Dursleys. However this year wouldn't be that bad, it was his last and final year having to stay with the Dursleys and he was actually allowed to have a job. He had convinced his Uncle Vernon by telling him that he would pay them rent if he was allowed to get a job. Of course his uncle being money crazy said yes.  
  
Harry was working in a Library on double shifts so he could stay as far away from the Dursleys as possible. The exciting thing about working at the library was he had convinced Hermione to come and work there to. Her parents had agreed, not knowing why she wanted to work there in the first place but figured it would give her something to do over the summer. The summer days went quick for Harry and Hermione, as the summer went on, something seemed to change between them. They were both starting to feel it they just couldn't put their finger on it.  
  
Harry was happy that Hermione had decided to come and work with him over the summer, he hated being apart from her all summer, well they both felt this way but hadn't told the other. The summer was quickly coming to an end, the two of them hadn't even noticed until one day, when Harry and Ron had come over to dinner at Hermione's house and the three of them received their letters from Hogwarts. As Harry, Hermione, and Ron opened their letters, Harry and Hermione realized that Harry had been selected for Head boy and Hermione had been selected as Head girl. This meant that they would be sharing a room together for the rest of the year. This was also good news because they didn't want to have to spend a whole year being stuck in the same room with someone they couldn't stand, like Malfoy for instance.  
  
Harry was excited about being selected Head boy as Hermione was about being Head girl. Ron secretly felt out of place but was happy for both of them. "Oh Hermione darling were so proud of you" said her two parents. "Thanks mum thanks dad" said Hermione blushing slightly.  
  
"So Harry, have you heard about being Quidditch captain yet" Ron asked Harry hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Nope, sorry to disappoint you Ron they haven't told be a thing"  
  
"Oh Bugger" Ron said under his breath, quite loudly.  
  
"Ouch" yelled Ron "what was that for Hermione"  
  
"Watch your language around my parents" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Always so picky" said Ron in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Come on now you two knock it off" said Harry trying not to laugh at the two.  
  
"She started it" Ron said in a whatever tone.  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did to"  
  
"Did not"  
  
Did t."  
  
"Alright, CHILDREN" said Harry in a fake fatherly tone.  
  
The three friends sat around laughing and joking around for the next couple of hours. Then Harry realized what time it was and said he better get going so the Dursleys wouldn't have a fit.  
  
"See you later Harry" said Ron still lounging on the couch as if this were his own house.  
  
Hermione got up and walked Harry out to his car to say good-bye.  
  
"Well I'll see you later I guess" said Hermione in a low somewhat sad voice.  
  
Harry looked at her and they stood there in the drive way looking into each others eyes, for what felt like an eternity to them both.  
  
"What are you to doing said Ron, I can't see a damn thing out here"  
  
"I think we need to talk" said Harry in a low voice to Hermione.  
  
"I think so to" Hermione said in a voice so low that Harry could barely hear her over the chirping sounds of the crickets.  
  
"Well bye" yelled Harry as he pulled out of the drive-way. Giving Hermione a smile only she could see.  
  
"Bye" yelled Ron from the very top of Hermione's drive-way.  
  
Harry sat in his car driving down the rode thinking about Hermione and his new found feelings for her. He thought to himself I knew I liked her as my friend but, now I think it's turned into something more. As Harry pulled into the driveway of the Dursleys it now being 11pm and Harry was and hour late, he knew he would be in trouble if they caught him. He quietly unlocked the door and luckily no one was around. He went upstairs and laid down on his bed in his bedroom. That night he started having dreams not dreams like any other but dreams of Hermione, and not the dreams that he used to have about Ron,Hermione and him. These dreams just consisted of Harry and Hermione, something was blooming now, that had been slowly coming to for the past years of Harry's and Hermione's friendship. Now it was finally starting to take its toll.  
  
Back at Hermione's house the same thing was starting to take its toll on her just like it had on Harry. She lay in bed looking up at her ceiling, which she had done so it looked like the night sky, thinking about Harry and how she felt about him. She knew she liked him as a good friend but was it becoming more and if it was, did he feel the same way? The next day they would both wake-up feeling these feelings just a little bit stronger then they had ever showed before.  
  
Harry got in his car the next morning and started off towards Hermione's house to pick her up for work. He was nervous about seeing her for some reason; he had never felt like this before. At Hermione's house she sat at her mothers' vanity table for the first time in her life. She had a cute mini skirt on with a cute red top on and she had her nails painted red with a nice beaded neck lace on. She for some reason had an erg to get all dressed up cute today, in her heart she knew why but in her brain she had no clue. The same thing had happened with Harry this morning he had shaved, actually combed his hair so it was somewhat tidy and was feeling very good this morning. As he pulled into her driveway he saw her walk out the front door. The wind blowing her hair back and his jaw began to drop. He had never felt this way about Hermione before nor had any of the thoughts that were going threw his head about her ever been thought by him before. He was astonished how gorgeous she looked in the tight mini skirt and top that moved every which way she did. In his head all he could think about was her sitting on his lap and them snogging like crazy, but was he allowed to think of one of his best friends like this or was it somehow against the rules. 


	2. Plans

A New Beginning Chp.2 Plans  
  
"Hey Hermione" called Harry from his car, parked in Hermione's driveway.  
  
"So what have you been up to this morning Harry?"  
  
"Nothing much, I sat around the Dursleys' house this morning until I had to come pick you up"  
  
"Oh! Well I guess we better get to work"  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"What Harry?"  
  
"Today's Saturday, I'm picking you up because we're going to get Ron and we're all going out to eat breakfast"  
  
"Oh!" said Hermione in a shocked voice, "when did we make these arrangements?"  
  
"Last week don't you remember?" said Harry looking at Hermione in a shocked state because she always remembered things it was Harry and Ron that were supposed to for get everything not her.  
  
"Well I've had so many things on my mind Harry, I guess time has just gotten away from me" said Hermione still trying to remember making these plans.  
  
"Harry." Hermione began to say but before Harry even realized what he was doing he leaned over a kissed Hermione on the lips. Time seemed to stand still for both Harry and Hermione, even though it hadn't been long or a French kiss, it was A New Beginning. Harry and Hermione both stopped and looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They both thought to them selves what would Ron think? Harry looked at Hermione and knew she had the same feel of relief that he did. Harry hadn't planned on doing that and felt somewhat bad for doing it without  
  
telling Hermione first, but he didn't think she minded. But how would they tell Ron? Or would they tell Ron? Harry wasn't sure all he knew is that his feelings for Hermione were a lot different and farther along then he thought they were.  
  
"Harry"  
  
"What Hermione?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For showing me that I really do care that much for you" said Hermione in a voice that Harry could barely hear.  
  
"I just realized it to" said Harry in a voice louder than hers.  
  
"How are we going to tell Ron?" Hermione said just realizing that they had to tell him.  
  
"Maybe we should wait, until, after we figure out what WE want to do"  
  
"What do you mean Harry?"  
  
"Well you can't expect us to just go on like we have been, I mean I really care about you Hermione and well, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Harry! I don't know what to say, what am I talking about yes Harry of course I will"  
  
Harry pulled out of Hermione's drive-way but this time he drove out with something more than he had come in with, he now had a girlfriend and a first kiss that meant something. Harry and Hermione got out of the car and held hands while they walked up to the burrow to get Ron. Before they rang the doorbell Harry turned to Hermione and asked her if they were going to tell Ron about them.  
  
"Lets just wait on it a bit" said Hermione not wanting to tell Ron to early and Ron completely freak out and never talk to them again. She wanted to tell him easy and not right before they started school.  
  
"So when are we going to tell him" asked Hermione as they knocked on the door. "I'll ask him how he feels about me liking you to begin with" said Harry and quickly shut-up as the front door to the burrow swung open.  
  
"Morning Harry, Hermione" said Mrs. Weasley as the two stepped into the house "Ron will be down in a minute, he's just finishing getting ready now"  
  
Before Ron came down Harry told Mrs. Weasley to tell Ron he and Hermione would be waiting in the car for him. Harry and Hermione walked back to the car and stood leaning up against the side of the car holding hands. Even though he and Hermione had only been going out for a little over an hour it felt like they had been going out for years. This was probably because they had both liked each other but never really realized it. They both knew now and neither one of them had any problem with it.   
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione, what have you two been up to this morning?" said Ron as they all hopped in Harry's car.  
  
"Haven't done much of anything, we hopped in the car and we came to get you" said Harry and Hermione.   
  
"Oh! Well aren't you two just full of fun this morning" Ron said in a mocking voice just to mess with them.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron set off in the car and went to breakfast. After breakfast they headed back to the burrow and went to Diagon Alley to finish buying everything for their last year of Hogwarts. They joked around and laughed all day while they were buying their school supplies for the Wednesday of next week, when they would go back to Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron went back to the burrow, by floo powder, and Harry and Hermione left. Harry was spending the rest of the week at Hermione's house because he couldn't stay at the burrow because Ginny was having a sleep over and there were six other girls and Ron was spending the rest of the week with Jason, one of Harry's and Ron's friends. Harry had been invited but had already said yes to Hermione. On Harry and Hermione's way home they stopped to get a bite to eat. Then they started off towards Hermione's house. When they pulled up into Hermione's drive-way they got out and Harry popped the trunk for them to pull everything of Harry's out of his car and into the house.  
  
"Hold on Hermione you can't lift that by yourself it took me forever to get it in there earlier" said Harry rushing to get over to the trunk and help Hermione.  
  
"It's okay Harry I've got it"  
  
"No here let me help"  
  
Harry reached to help Hermione pull the trunk out of the car and their hands touched sending a chilling feeling up Hermione's arm and all over her whole body. Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione this time their mouths were open and their tongues were free to move into one another mouths. Harry pushed the trunk back into the car and embraced Hermione as the two kept snogging. Hermione was the first one the pull back and Harry followed.  
  
"That was wonderful" said Hermione still feeling chills run through here whole body.  
  
"I agree" said Harry trying to retain his feelings of just leaping onto Hermione and kissing her all over.  
  
"I think we should go inside for right now" said Hermione trying to hold back the same feelings as Harry.   
  
Harry and Hermione picked up the trunk and carried it into the house and sat it in the hall where it would remain until Wednesday. Harry and Hermione went back out in the car and grabbed Harry's remaining things and went back in the house. They got changed and when Hermione came back down from her bedroom Harry was sitting on her couch with loose bottoms and a plain white t-shirt that showed off Harry's upper body which she had never noticed.  
  
"Hey! Well it took you long enough!" Harry said jokingly at Hermione. " I had so much extra time while you were in front of your mirror I thought up a surprise for you!" Harry said just messing with Hermione. 


	3. The Hammock

A New Beginning Chp.3 The Hammock  
  
"So what's this surprise you have planned Mr. Potter" Hermione said to Harry teasingly.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know" said Harry giving Hermione a taste of her own medicine.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter I would"   
  
"Well I guess you'll just have to wait Ms. Granger" said Harry not letting his guard down one bit.  
  
"Fine Harry I guess that means you don't love me"  
  
"Now Ms. Granger you of all people should know that's not true" Harry said as he moved over closer to Hermione.  
  
Two days later, Sunday night, Harry reached over and pulled Hermione close to him as they sat there together as a couple and a couple that had much potential.  
  
"Okay Ms. Granger now I'm going to have to blind fold you with something so." Harry said as he took off his shirt and tied it around Hermione's eyes so she couldn't see.  
  
Harry took her out her back door and into the night in her back yard. It was pitch black outside and he took off the blind fold and left it on the ground. He ran away leaving Hermione standing at the top of her back yard in the pitch black night.  
  
"Harry where are you?"  
  
"Come and find me Ms. Granger"  
  
"Harry this isn't funny" but she just couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Hermione ran around her backyard trying to find Harry. As she came around the corner of her old swing set she ran into something but it wasn't anything that was normally outside. It was Harry but Hermione didn't know that so she ran her fingers up from where her hands had landed. Then she came to his face and she realized it was Harry. Harry reached out with his hands and pulled her lips to his. Once again their mouths opened and their tongues were free to roam the others mouth. This time was different, it had more meaning, and Hermione's hands weren't hanging off of Harry's neck like they were last time this time they were running up and down his back and his chest. Harry was doing the same for Hermione but she had her shirt on. Harry broke of the long kiss and took Hermione's hand and lead her over to the middle of the yard where he had strung a hammock. As he sat down on the hammock he puller Hermione in it with him and laid her on top. They went right back where they had been before they were in the hammock. But this time Hermione was acting very much unlike herself. She took Harry's hand and put it up her shirt allowing him to run his hands along her like she was to him. Then Hermione and Harry stopped and just laid there together in the hammock. They would kiss every once in a while but mostly laid and enjoyed the view of the stars, together.  
  
"Harry"  
  
"What Hermione?"  
  
"Tonight, was really nice.thanks"  
  
"Anytime.Ms. Granger"  
  
"So.not to bring anything bad up but.Harry we can't keep this from Ron. I just feel bad."  
  
"I do to Hermione but I don't want to hurt him"  
  
"I think he'll understand Harry"  
  
"I hope so.we can tell him on the train ride"  
  
"Yeah.at least I wont feel so guilty anymore, I mean he's our best friend Hermione"  
  
"I know that's why I wanted to tell him Harry"  
  
The next morning Harry and Hermione woke-up still in the hammock with Hermione laying on top of Harry. It was 7:30 the next morning and they weren't tired despite the fact that they had gone to bed at 4 in the morning. They had two days left of summer vacation and they didn't think it could get any better than last night. That morning at breakfast Harry and Hermione got owls from Parvati. The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione,  
  
  
  
Hey! Ron told me that Harry was spending the rest of the time here so I figured I would just write one letter. Your invited to my 17th birthday party. It will last until Wednesday morning, my parents rented a bus so you can bring all your junk for school and we're all going to catch the train together. The party starts as soon as you get here and since your at Hermione's I wont worry about sending you floo powder. Hope to see you two soon.  
  
From,  
  
Parvati  
  
Harry and Hermione set off to collect all their stuff to go to Parvati's 17th birthday party at her huge house. Parvati's parents had a lot of money and they showed it. Her house was four stories and the top story was hers but for tonight her parents let her use the bottom two stories and they had put a spell on it so they couldn't hear any sounds coming from the stories bellow. She had a pool with everything, the picnic tables, grill, and best of all plenty of places for getting good sun. Harry and Hermione were done getting ready so they put all of their luggage in and shouted Parvati's, and did the same for both of them. They arrived at Parvati's house in less than 5minutes. Harry and Hermione had both agreed they had to tell Ron as soon as he got here. They both wondered what Ron would say and hoped he wouldn't care.  
  
"Hey Harry, Hermione.How are you?" yelled Parvati from across the hall.  
  
"We're great said Harry and Hermione" the two were still holding hands from when they left Hermione's house.  
  
"Are you two a couple now?" asked Parvati looking at the twos hands.  
  
"Yea! But you can't tell Ron we haven't told him yet" said Harry turning and smiling at Hermione.  
  
"Good I'm so glad, I wondered how long it would take you two. Would you mind if I asked you a favor?"  
  
"No go ahead Parvati, I mean it's your birthday we'll do whatever you want" said Hermione waiting for Parvati to ask her favor.  
  
"Well, I'm two rooms short and will you two share a room?" asked Parvati  
  
"No problem" Harry said almost sounding excited.  
  
"I can put a cot in there if you want"  
  
"Don't worry about it Parvati, Harry won't cause any trouble" said Hermione.  
  
"And just how do you know that Ms. Granger?" asked Harry teasingly.  
  
"Okay you two well I don't care what you do but you two can go pick a room, everyone that's here already is just putting their stuff away" Parvati said looking at the two and knowing they would go far in their relationship " Oh! And before you leave I want you to meet my cousin her names Abby. She's 16 but, she is going to go to Hogwarts this year and she's in our year, she turns 17 in December.  
  
"Hi Abby" Harry and Hermione said together.  
  
"Parvati have Ron and Jason gotten here yet" Harry asked hoping the answer was yes.  
  
"Yea! They just got here so you'll have to find which room there in"  
  
Hermione and Harry found a room and Harry playfully pinned Hermione on the bed and kissed her lightly on the lips. Hermione kissed him back but she decided this wasn't going to be just a kiss so she turned it into a full blown snog. Then Hermione cut it off and looked up at Harry.  
  
"We can finish this later tonight Mr. Potter" said Hermione in a playfully teasing voice. 


	4. Truth, Drink, or Dare

A New Beginning Chp.4 Truth, Drink or Dare  
  
The party had started and everyone was in the pool. Harry and Hermione got out of the pool together and went and got Ron. Then they went inside Parvati's house to sit down and tell Ron.  
  
"Ron, Hermione and me have something we need to tell you" said Harry in a nervous voice.  
  
"Spill" said Ron wanting to get back to the party.  
  
"Well it's not that easy but."  
  
"Ron me and Hermione aren't just friends anymore.we're a couple" Harry said quickly  
  
"Oh" said Ron with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Ron we didn't mean to hurt you its just we really care for each other and."  
  
"Hermione what are you babbling on about this is great.I wondered how long it was going to take you two to start going out." Ron said with a wide smile on his face.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat and looked at each other for a couple minutes before returning to the party. Ron went over and was talking to Abby. Hermione and Harry were together now, for everyone to see and everyone did. People kept stopping and asking if they were a couple and of course Harry was quick to answer yes. Hermione was ecstatic as everyone told her congratulations and jokingly said well it took you two long enough. Harry was pleased that he could show everyone his new girlfriend. Hermione took of the t-shirt she had been wearing all day, even in the pool, and Harry's eyes went crazy. He had never realized Hermione had a great figure until now. She was wearing a two piece that was bright blue with a yellow outline and she looked hott and Harry wasn't the only one to notice. All the guys paused for a second and looked at Hermione but they all knew Harry and Hermione were a couple and Harry made sure that he was right next to her.  
  
Hermione and Harry got in the pool and Harry was doing laps around Hermione, just to tease her.  
  
"Come on now Ms. Granger aren't you coming to get me" Harry said playfully teasing at Hermione.  
  
"I dunno Mr. Potter I would hate to embarrass you in front of your friends"  
  
"And how would you do that"  
  
"By doing something I know I can do.catching you"  
  
"Well now is that so Hermione, then come get me"  
  
Hermione jumped and grabbed Harry off guard and kissed him long and deep. Everyone around the pool stopped and was yelling "o0o0o0o0o0o0" at Harry and Hermione just to tease them. Neither one seemed to notice. Harry picked up Hermione in the water and started walking towards the ladder out of the pool, neither one had stopped kissing. Then Hermione broke the kiss as Harry lifted her out of the pool and carried her over to a beach chair, he sat her down and kissed her lips again. This time Harry broke the kiss. Every one got out of the pool and went to the picnic table to eat. Harry and Hermione were paired together, Neville, no longer that round boy but a very handsome tall man, was paired with Parvati, Jason and Lavender and no one seemed to know it, but Ron and Abby looked quite comfortable together on the picnic bench.  
  
They all ate dinner and then decided to play a game that Parvati had heard of.  
  
"Okay every one listen up, it's called truth, drink or dare. Kind of like truth or dare but if you don't want to tell the truth or do the dare then you have to take a drink." Said Parvati looking over at Neville longing to go back to her comfortable position on his lap. "Sound easy enough" Parvati said bringing glasses and plenty of bottles of alcohol, then she had Neville hand out the cups.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone chanted.  
  
"Then let the confessions begin" she yelled  
  
First up was Parvati, she called on Hermione.  
  
"So Hermione truth or dare?"  
  
"I'll take..truth"  
  
"Just how much have you and Harry done so far?"  
  
"Well.gimme that drink, that's none of your business"  
  
"Well I guess it's a good thing I gave you two a room to share" said Parvati as everyone laughed.  
  
"I have not" said Hermione turning red in the face.  
  
Hermione was next and called on Neville.  
  
"So Neville truth or dare"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I dare you to snog Parvati right here in front of everyone"  
  
Neville, not being shy about how he felt for Parvati, leaned over grabbed Parvati and pulled her into him, after 5 straight minutes of the two snogging Parvati pulled away. Now it was Neville's turn and he decided to ask Harry.  
  
"So Harry truth or dare"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"What have you and Hermione been up to all weekend at her house?"  
  
"Sorry Neville I can't tell you so gimme the drink, I mean if Hermione doesn't want you guys to know I'll have to respect her"  
  
Neville pored a glass of their strongest stuff for Harry. What no one knew was Harry had never had a drink before. The night passed and everyone had at least had 5 or more drinks. The more being Harry, Hermione, Ron and Abby because they were probably the shyest about their secrets. Harry sat with a wild look in his eye and Hermione sat on his lap. Ron and Abby sat across the room looking at each other, both wanting to jump into the others arms and never let go. Neville sat on the couch with Parvati on top of him and they were snogging like crazy. Jason and Lavender were doing the same as Neville and Parvati. Then Hermione turned and started kissing Harry and soon it had been turned into a complete snog. Harry moved his hand from the outside of her shirt to the inside and Hermione was slowly un buttoning Harry's shirt and rubbing her hand up and down Harry's chest and Harry was gladly doing the same for Hermione. Harry's shirt was now completely off and Hermione's was close to it. Parvati and Neville had stopped snogging and were looking at Harry and Hermione in amazement then Hermione's shirt was gone and Parvati made Ron, Neville, and Jason leave the room. Hermione, who had had 11 drinks was now unbuckling Harry's belt and Harry had un hooked the back of Hermione's lacy blue bra.  
  
"Okay you two I think you two have had one two many drinks" said Parvati re- hooking Hermione's bra because she really didn't want to see anything. Hermione just kept unbuckling Harry's belt and had just been completely successful as she pulled it from around Harry's waist and through it across the room. Parvati, Lavender, and Abby dragged Hermione off Harry and locked her in the room next to them. Then Parvati told the guys to come get Harry. Harry told Ron and the other two guys not to touch him, he was fine on his own. Harry stood up and went over to the door where they had locked Hermione, he unlocked the door and as soon as Hermione saw Harry she leapt into his arms and they started snogging again. Harry walked right past Ron, Abby, Lavender, Justin, Neville, and Parvati and right into his and Hermione's bedroom. He broke the kiss off and locked the door so the others couldn't come barging in. Hermione sat on the bed looking at Harry teasingly in her tight jeans and lacy blue bra. That was enough to get Harry over near her and she knew it. He walked over to her, with no shirt and no belt on. Hermione reached up and grabbed Harry pulling him down on top of her they kissed for who knows how long until Hermione broke the kiss.  
  
"What's the matter" Harry asked almost breathless.  
  
"I want more" Hermione said. "And it's not just the alcohol making me say this.  
  
"Are you sure Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Harry picked up Hermione and slowly moved her farther up on the bed, as they kissed each other, Harry knew something he had never felt before, he felt love, he was in love. Hermione unbuttoned and unzipped Harry's jeans and Harry did the same for her. Harry and Hermione moved as they kissed all the way up until they were at the top of the bed. They got under the covers and Harry's boxers, Hermione's bra and underwear went flying. Then all of a sudden Ron, Justin, Abby, Lavender, Neville and Parvati came busting in the room. They were way to late. Harry and Hermione were all over each other, luckily under the covers because none of them really wanted to see any body parts, except from their own partners.  
  
The next morning Harry and Hermione woke-up with Harry on his back and Hermione's arm stretched across Harry's chest. Ron and Abby woke-up the same way as did Neville and Parvati and Justin and Lavender did. Hermione got up and out of bed as Harry did the same but Harry wasn't quite done with Hermione yet. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her back to the bed.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?"  
  
"Well Ms. Granger they do say mornings the best, I mean I'm a morning person, I have plenty of energy now"  
  
Hermione and Harry disappeared under the covers for one more chance at fun before breakfast.   
  
Ron got up and saw Abby next to him and remembered the night before. Abby looked up at him.  
  
"Morning Ron"  
  
"Morning Beautiful"  
  
The two got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, together. Even though Ron had only known Abby since yesterday he felt something he had never felt before. Abby turned on the water and turned to look at Ron, but before she could say anything Ron bent his head down and kissed her long and deep. She to had a new feeling she had never felt before. They had spent the whole night talking and snogging and then went to bed to have a little fun of their own. When Ron broke the kiss the two stepped into the shower and washed each other off. Ron thought to himself, Abby's so beautiful, with her bright red hair, freckles, and very nice figure, but for the first time he liked this girls personality just as much if not more than her figure. Ron had never thought or felt like this about any other girl. All he knew was he had a new feeling and, it was definitely for the best.   
  
Lavender and Justin both woke up at the same time. Lavender looked at Justin and smiled. This hadn't been the first time they fooled around, they had been going out for the past two years. But something changed in Justin, and he had done something the day before and realized he was ready to tell Lavender. Justin got up and Lavender followed. They both got dressed and made the bed. Lavender walked over to Justin and Justin pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips with so much love, they knew they were right for each other.  
  
"Lavender I need to tell you something"  
  
"What Justin?"  
  
Justin reached inside his pocket and bent down on one knee. Lavender's eyes were now bright and she knew what was coming.  
  
"Lavender Brown you've been my girlfriend for the past two years and I've loved you for longer but today I'd like to make you more than my girlfriend. Lavender will you be my wife for all of eternity?"  
  
"Yes" Lavender said with a bright smile on her face and her eyes twinkled as Justin took the ring out of the little jewelry box and slipped it on her finger.  
  
"Justin how did you know what size ring I wore?"  
  
"I asked your mom and your dad"  
  
"But then they knew you were proposing"  
  
"Yeah! And now I want the whole world to know." "Lavender Brown is taken for all eternity" Justin yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Neville and Parvati were sitting up in bed and Parvati had the sheets pulled over them. Neville leaned on the backboard of the bed and Parvati leaned up against him. They had been going out for one and a half years and Neville loved her. He planned on marrying Parvati someday and she knew it. He was waiting for when his parents would become unpetrified, they were trying a new method that had worked on Voldemorts victims before. Then he would ask Parvati to marry him. Neville lightly kissed Parvati's neck and kept moving down more and more, then he moved to her mouth and she turned around and they kissed gently and he ran his fingers through her hair. He loved Parvati and he knew that would never change.  
  
All four couples walked into the living room where they had had so much fun the night before. Ron and Abby were holding hands and Abby was leaning up against Ron. Harry and Hermione were as close together as two people could be and still manage to walk. Neville and Parvati came in just holding hands and then Neville playfully swung her out and around in close to her and kissed her lightly. Then Justin and Lavender walked in and Hermione gave out a light scream.  
  
"Oh! My gosh are you two engaged?" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Yeah!" said Lavender  
  
"We're so happy for you both" Harry and Hermione said.  
  
"We're all happy for you" Abby said to Lavender who had tears in her eyes knowing all her friends supported her and Justin and loved them both very much.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other and Harry thought in his head that hopefully that would be him and Hermione one day. Harry took his hand and lifted Hermione's lips to his and kissed Hermione telling her that one day that would be them. Harry already loved Hermione and Hermione already loved him but they were just starting to get really into their relationship. Everyone went into the kitchen and sat down to eat. They talked and laughed all morning long. They went for dips in the pool and played a couple games of chicken. Then they decided to finish playing their game from the night before.  
  
"Hey do you guys wanna finish the game from last night, but no more drinking" Parvati said glancing over at Harry and Hermione remembering the night before. "And you two lets try and keep clothes on today" Parvati said looking at Harry and Hermione.  
  
Everyone started laughing and Hermione blushed intensively because she had heard this morning that she had been almost completely stripped down when Parvati had to send the guys out into another room. They got a full view of her top, which included her nice lacy blue bra and Parvati didn't think they needed nor did Hermione want them to see anymore. Everyone went and sat down on the couch and Hermione took her favorite spot on Harry's lap. She looked at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She knew it was just enough to get him going and he knew he couldn't have any right now.  
  
They started playing the game but it didn't last long. They went out into the pool and swam around. They ate lunch but this time they sat on the beach chairs. Harry sat down pulling Hermione back into his lap. She had a solid black bathing suit on that was a two piece and all Harry could think about was later that night when he could get under that bathing suit and into her. Harry dreaded the time when he would have to leave this and go to school tomorrow but then he remembered Hermione and him shared a room this year. That also meant they had a room to them selves and a bathroom to them selves. Harry was looking forward to this year.  
  
That night they sat around and ate dinner. They were all somewhat excited about returning to Hogwarts the next day. Later on they decided to go to bed. They turned in early because the couples wanted to have a chance to have a little more fun before school started the next day. Harry and Hermione decided to take a shower first, they made sure it was together. Hermione was feeling just as spontaneous as the night before if not a little more. Harry turned on the shower and Hermione stood on her tiptoes and pulled Harry's mouth down to hers, she wanted his full attention and knew how to get it. They started helping each other with their clothes and then they got in the shower. Hermione stood in front of Harry and Harry held her close to him, the water hitting their faces and drizzling down Hermione's face, as Harry looked down at her she looked into those eyes she had so loved for the past years and just now realized it. Hermione kissed Harry long and deep, their mouths so tight together that not even the water drizzling down their faces could leak in.  
  
They finished taking a shower and got out, dried off and went to get changed. Hermione put on a cute black teddy, she did it just to drive Harry crazy. Harry duct under the bed as Hermione turned around.  
  
"Harry.where are you"  
  
No one answered, so Hermione walked around the other side of the bed and Harry jumped out and grabbed her playfully, dragging her down on top of him, kissing her softly. Hermione laughed and knew she would enjoy this year of Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione both broke the kiss and they lay on the bed together kissing and holding each other. Harry lay on his back while Hermione lay on top of him, looking into those gorgeous eyes and Harry ran his fingers through her hair. Then Hermione took them into a long deep snog and they crawled under the covers, just like the night before, the next morning they would go back to Hogwarts. 


	5. A New Found Friend

A New Beginning Chp.5 A New Found Friend  
  
The next morning everyone piled into the bus and sat next to their "other half". Ron and Abby had decided that they would keep their relationship going, Ron and Abby both knew they were perfect for each other. Hermione sat leaned back into Harry's lap and Harry had his head rested on Hermione's shoulder. Lavender and Justin sat the same way as Harry and Hermione but Justin had his face leaned up against Lavenders. Neville and Parvati sat next to each other hands held tight together and Parvati had her head leaning onto Neville's very muscular shoulder. Everyone was feeling great as they made their way to the train station so they could start their last and final year at Hogwarts.  
"We're here everyone" yelled Parvati as the bus came to a stop and Harry woke-up with a very asleep Hermione in his lap. "Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE!" Harry said loud enough so everyone turned around and looked at him. Harry's voice had also woken Lavender and Justin up. Ron and Abby stood up and both stretched. Abby was a little nervous about arriving at Hogwarts and not knowing anyone but the few she had met at her cousins party. She was however glad she had meet Ron, she had enjoyed the week with him and very much liked Ron.  
As everyone piled off the bus Ginny came running up to Hermione and gave her a big hug. "Hey Hermione, I haven't seen you all summer." Cried Ginny. "Hey what have you been up to Ginny" Hermione asked still recovering from the surprise of Ginny's hug. "Well hello to you to" Harry said sarcastically as Ginny turned and gave Harry a hug to.  
Everyone got going and they dragged their belongings onto the train and went to their normal compartment on the train where they had sat for the past six years of their education at Hogwarts. Harry sat down with Hermione happily perched on his lap as the other couples did the same. Ginny left and went to sit by herself this morning because she was feeling particularly down in the dumps but made sure no one expected it this morning. The train started and someone knocked on the door to the compartment, when she looked up to her surprise a very unexpected guess was standing in the doorway. "Do you mind if I hide out in here?" the unexpected guest asked. "No I don't mind" Ginny said still trying to realize who was standing there next to her.  
The guest sat down and once again unexpectedly started talking to Ginny. They talked until the train came to a halt. They both hadn't noticed that the time had gone by that fast. The guest asked Ginny if they could get together again and not knowing what to say she said yes. He told her that he would get in contact with her. He was really surprised at what had happened. He had changed a lot over the summer. He no longer had his friends he used to they were mixed up in things he no longer was part of. Ginny sat staring at Draco Malfoy as he walked out of the train compartment. She had no clue what had happened but know she was getting feelings; did she have a crush on her brother's worst enemy, Draco Malfoy?  
When they arrived in the Great Hall like they had done so many times in the past six years they sat down at their table and waited for the first years to be sorted into their houses. Ginny couldn't help but glance over to the Slytherin table and her eyes were automatically drawn to the blond haired pale blue eyed boy named Draco Malfoy. Draco smiled at from his table across the Great hall, he was being careful not to let anyone see that she was who he was smiling at. Even though he had changed over the summer he didn't want anyone else but Ginny knowing that, he didn't know why he had just opened up to her but he enjoyed having someone to talk to. She couldn't help but smile back at him and her cheeks turned a bright red. "Who are smiling at Draco?" a fellow Slytherin asked in a snotty tone. "Don't get that attitude with be you annoying prat" Draco snapped back, other Slytherins looked up to Draco and no one would contradict him. "Sorry" the sixth year Slytherin said in a tone once again Draco didn't like. "You should be" Draco shot back at the Slytherin who decided it best not to say anything further.  
Over across the Great Hall Ginny sat in a daze turning her food over and over again in a circle around her plate. Hermione sat and watched out of the corner of her eye as Ginny stared across the Great Hall. Hermione knew that Ginny had spotted a guy already that she liked so very much, but Hermione didn't even begin to think that Ginny's crush for this year would be Draco Malfoy. After dinner in the Great Hall Ginny went back to her room, sitting on her bed was a note that she picked up and began to read.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
Meet me in the Great Hall at mid-night tonight in two days. I want to finish our talk we were having earlier. By the way, thanks for listening to me, you're a good friend. It won't be that hard for you to sneak out, look in your trunk and I've put an invisibility cloak in there for you, just make sure no one sees the cloak. See you tonight Ginny.  
Your train pal,  
Draco  
Ginny leaned back on her bed and held the letter over her heart; she had just realized she had a crush on Draco Malfoy, the stunning 7th year with a reputation that wasn't that great in personality and in going through girls like chocolate frogs. She was a little nervous of having feelings for Draco because she didn't want her heart broken like he had done to so many other girls. It was only ten o'clock and she still had two hours and two days before she would meet Draco in the Great Hall. She sat and thought about her feelings for Draco and hoped that she wouldn't be like the other girls he had hurt.  
Those two days were the longest days of my life Ginny Weasley thought as she walked underneath the invisibility cloak Draco had sent her along with a letter earlier that week. Ginny arrived in the Great Hall, she looked around for Draco and he was no where in site. Ginny decided to wait and maybe he would show up in a couple minutes and he was just running a little late. After waiting ten minutes in the Great Hall Ginny decided to go to bed. If Draco wanted to talk so bad then he should've been here on time Ginny thought to herself as she walked back to Gryffindor tower very angry with Draco.  
As Ginny rounded the corner someone reached out and grabbed her by the waist pulling her into a room that she had never realized was there before. "Well hello Miss Weasley, so good of you to join me" Draco said smiling down at Ginny still holding her around the waist. "Well Malfoy I thought said to meet you in the Great Hall" Ginny said still quite angry about having to wait in the Great Hall by herself. "So your back to calling me Malfoy are you, now your starting to sound like your brother" Draco said sounding so sweet to Ginny it made her smile. "I am sorry you had to wait I meant to catch you on the way out but I guess you walked past before I could see you" Draco said. "But I thought you said it was an invisibility cloak, that no one can see me when I was under it" Ginny said sounding some what panicked. "Don't worry Ginny it is, I just have a spell on it that only I can see the person under the cloak, and by the way, it's yours, I thought that since we've been talking so much that maybe we would both be doing a lot of sneaking out. Since that is the only way that we'll be able to see each other." Draco said feeling somewhat disappointed with the last sentence. "Oh" was all Ginny could manage before Draco leaned down and kissed her lightly. At first she didn't know what was happening but then her senses took over, she kissed him back. He pulled away and had a surprising look on his face like he hadn't known what had happened. "Ginny I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't offend you" Draco stuttered. "Draco its okay, I liked it" Ginny said so quiet Draco barely heard her. Draco didn't have time to think because Ginny leaned in and kissed him, but this time they leaned into each other giving a strong embrace. Ginny opened her mouth giving Draco a green light to do the same. As they kissed each other first starting soft and slow they had picked up speed and were now into a full forced snog. Draco picked Ginny up still not breaking the kiss and carried her up the steps and laid her on a blanket at the top of the steps. Ginny had no control of what she was doing, she couldn't stop herself, and she hoped that Draco had the power to stop. Draco kissed Ginny more and more until neither one could breathe then Ginny pulled away and broke the kiss, she looked up at Draco and smiled widely. She knew in her own mind that he loved her and she loved him, even though they had just discovered these feelings they both knew.  
Draco lay down next to Ginny and they talked, the talking didn't last very long before they were back snogging again. Draco ran his hands down the front of Ginny blouse and started to unbutton it. Ginny smiled while she was kissing Draco because she knew his hands felt so good and he knew it to. After an hour of being together in the Astronomy Room Draco decided it was probably best if Ginny and him went back to their own rooms because they both knew they couldn't prevent of going to far before they were ready. "Bye Draco" Ginny said sounding very disappointed. "Bye Ginny, do you want to meet here tomorrow night?" "Sure" Ginny said wanting to continue what they had started tonight.  
Ginny turned to walk down the stairs to the Astronomy Tower and Draco followed her down the steps to hand her the invisibility cloak. When he grabbed her shoulder to hand her the cloak she turned around and threw herself in his arms. She loved Draco and she knew she shouldn't. There was a connection between them that had been there all along but neither one had wanted to admit it. Draco knew that Ginny was the one; he had been enemies with her brother since their first year at Hogwarts. Draco had been looking for the right person for his whole life, one that loved him and didn't want him to be something he wasn't he had found that, and he had found it in Ginny. "I love you Ginny" Draco whispered in her ear which gave Ginny a wave of chills that ran up her spin. "I love you to Draco" "No Ginny, you don't understand, I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life" Draco said looking down into Ginny's eyes.  
They had only started really knowing each other for a few days and already Ginny knew she wanted to be with Draco forever to. She also knew that her brothers and many other people would not accept Draco as her love; they wouldn't want to believe it and would probably think Draco was up to no good. "I'll always love you Draco, but will our friends and family see that we love each other. I know we've only known each other intimately for a few days but I cant help how I fell, neither of us can Draco." Ginny gazed up at Draco and a single solitary tear ran down her face.  
Draco leaned down and kissed it away, they were in love and they both knew that their friends and family wouldn't accept the other one, but they didn't care. They sat for another hour in the Astronomy Tower window, wrapped up in each others arms. Draco sat and gently kissed Ginny's neck over and over again. Ginny loved how his lips felt up against her neck. Their hands were linked in the others and they talked and gazed at the stars together. Ginny had never realized how sensitive Draco was. "You know Ginny no one has ever made me feel like this; I really do love you Ginny" "I love you two Draco and I know this will last, but how will we get our families to agree to us, I couldn't live without my family Draco." "I know Ginny don't worry we'll figure something out, when the time is right."  
And with that Ginny turned around in Draco's lap and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Draco walked Ginny back to the Gryffindor Tower and gave her a long kiss good-night, tomorrow changes were going to start happening. Ginny stood and watched Draco walk away, because he had put the same spell on his invisibility cloak so that Ginny was the only person who could see him. She said the password and walked into the Gryffindor common room where she saw Ron and Abby asleep on the couch, curled up together. Ginny slipped up the stairs to the girl's bedroom and quickly changed and slipped into bed. The next morning she would wake up to a day she would never forget.  
Ginny stepped out of the Gryffindor tower and was very surprised when she saw Draco leaning up against the wall. When Draco saw Ginny walk out of the Gryffindor Tower his face lit up in a smile. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey baby, and how are you this morning?" Draco asked his face still lit up from seeing her. "Draco what are you doing, I thought we were going to keep us a secret." Ginny said looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was around. "I'm tired of this secret, I love you Ginny Weasley and I want the whole school to know. Are you willing to tell everyone, or do you not want people to know?" Draco asked his face no longer lit up like it had been. "Draco I've wanted everyone to know all along I was keeping it a secret for you" Ginny said almost in tears because she knew Draco wasn't just kidding about how much he loved her. "Well in that case let's get going Ginny" "I love you Ginny" Draco said reaching down taking her books and her hand in his. "I love you to Draco" Ginny said still blown away that Draco actually wanted everyone to know about them.  
The great thing was Draco and Ginny had all the same classes, up till lunch together because Ginny was taking some advanced classes this year. When they walked into their first class together, holding hands, everyone turned to look. The first reaction they got was Ron and Harry jumping out of their chairs. "What the hell do you think your doing Malfoy?" Ron practically screamed at the top of his lungs. "Oh bugger of Ron, I'm with Draco so get over it" Ginny said staring Ron straight in the eye.  
Ron felt like he had been slapped in the face as Draco and Ginny walked and sat down hand in hand. Then what made Ron really start to boil is when Draco ran is hand from where it was perched on Ginny's knee all the way to the top of her thigh and then Ron saw her smile. After class was over Draco picked up Ginny's books and they started to walk out of the room to their next class. Before they could Ron came up to them and tapped Ginny on the shoulder. Ginny turned around and so did Draco. "What are you thinking Ginny, he's just using you." Ron said still steaming from earlier in the class. "I'm thinking I found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with Ron." Ginny said looking at Ron directly in the face not backing down. "You're to young Ginny you don't even know what love is." Ron shot at her. "Oh and I suppose you do" Ginny shot back. "Yeah! I'm in love with Abby, I do know what it feels like Ginny and you can't feel that for Malfoy it's not possible" "No Ron it is possible you just don't want it to be possible because I'm your little sister and by the way he has a name and it's Draco" Ginny screamed in Ron's face. "Come on sweetie lets go before we're late for our next class" Ginny said to Draco.  
They both turned around and walked out without even saying a word to Harry pr Ron. Harry stayed and tried to come down Ron a little. Once again Ron felt like he had been slapped in the face by his little sister. Harry turned to Hermione and Abby turned to Ron and they all walked out. They all also knew everything was about to change in Hogwarts, but were they ready for it. This was definitely a new Beginning for everyone. Ginny and her new found friend were a little to friendly for Ron's taste and if Ron had anything to say about it they wouldn't be friends for much longer. 


	6. Decisions

A New Beginning Chp.6 Decisions  
  
Ginny sat in Draco's lap in the Astronomy Tower window like they had so many nights in the past month at Hogwarts. They hadn't decided to move any further in their relationship then kissing. Draco hadn't wanted Ginny to be like all the others and Ginny really wasn't ready for their relationship to move any further. She had been thinking and thinking more about it over the past month and she thought she had come to a decision. Draco had left it to Ginny to decide when she was ready and she knew she was now. "Draco" Ginny said quietly as she still gazed up at the stars. "What sweetheart?" Draco asked so sweetly it made Ginny melt. "I'm ready, I've made my decision Draco, I love you and I know it's never gonna change" Ginny said to Draco smiling at her decision. "Are you sure, I'm not going to pressure you into anything Ginny, for you I could wait a life time" Draco said this and at that moment Ginny knew she had made the right decision. "I'm sure Draco" "You decide when but I've got the perfect place" Draco said to Ginny as she moved in closer to Draco and laid her head on his very muscular chest. "That's wonderful" "I'll tell you when as soon as I'm sure" Ginny said letting out a loud sigh.  
Draco and Ginny lay in the window and talked the rest of the night, then Ginny turned around sideways in Draco's lap and fell asleep. The next morning Draco lightly shook Ginny and pulled her out of bed. He had carried her to his room last night and she had spent the night, he decided to wake her up early so she could get back to Gryffindor Tower before anyone else was up. "Morning baby, it's time to get up, you've got to get back to Gryffindor Tower before anyone realizes you're gone." Draco said to Ginny and smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Where are we Draco?" Ginny asked leaning up and wrapping her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her. "We're on my room Ginny, you feel asleep on my lap last night so I carried you here to spend the night. If you hurry you can get back to the Gryffindor Tower before anyone notices." Draco said to Ginny as he gently kissed her neck. "Why don't we just skip classes today Draco, I just want to spend today with you" Ginny said to Draco, hoping he would want the same. "Are you sure Ginny we could get in trouble and I know your records perfect." "I'm sure Draco" and with that Ginny pulled herself up and gave Draco a long kiss which made him want to stay more than anything.  
The two sat around in Draco's room all day and they talked and kissed. Ginny was enjoying today more than any other day she had ever had. She knew one way to make it better for both of them. Ginny picked up the pace with the kisses and with that Ginny felt something brush up against her leg and she knew Draco was enjoying the kiss as much as she was. Draco reached and started unbuttoning her blouse as Ginny started to pull Draco's shirt off. Ginny reached down and undid Draco's belt and threw it across the room. Draco slid his hands around Ginny's waist unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans she had worn the night before. Ginny did the same for Draco and before she knew it Draco was in his boxers and Ginny in her bra and underwear. Ginny pulled away and broke the kiss. "What's the matter Ginny?" Draco said still trying to catch his breath. "Nothing, but, I'm ready" "And Draco" "What Ginny" "Don't stop"  
With that Draco and Ginny kissed and with a few moans of pain Ginny and Draco toke their relationship one step further. Ginny looked up at Draco and smiled at him she lay under him with her arms wrapped around his bare shoulders. He looked at her and smiled. He knew she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The connection had been there all along and they had never noticed it. Draco and Ginny got up and Ginny leaded Draco over to his low dressers and Jumped up onto them and started kissing Draco very intimately. He climbed on top of the chestier drawers and shoved everything off of them. Draco kissed Ginny for what seemed like an hour, and it was wonderful.  
Draco reached down not breaking the kiss and opened the top drawer; he fished around in it and found what he was looking for. He pulled it out of the drawer and threw it on his bed. He broke the kiss and pulled Ginny up caring her over to the bed. He said a simple charm and the bottom drawers on his chestier drawers flew open and Ginny and he were dressed in the blink of an eye. Draco leaned in and kissed her, giving her a firm embrace. "Come on Ginny, I want to take you some where." "Where are we going?" Ginny asked as Draco guided them down the hall under the invisibility cloak. "Someplace secret, I can't tell you now but we'll be there in a second, I promise you'll like it Ginny" "I know I will, you don't have to worry about that"  
Draco turned into the Great Hall and went back in a dark corner. He leaned up against the wall and thought of how much he loved Ginny. The door opened and Draco removed his hands from around Ginny's eyes. Draco led Ginny over to a chair sitting in the middle of the room in front of what looked like a giant TV screen Ginny had seen her father work on at the burrow. Draco sat down in the chair and he pulled Ginny back into his lap. Then all the lights went out and on the picture came a picture of Draco and Ginny the first night they meet in the Astronomy Tower. Then pictures from the past month passed by them and in the middle Draco stood up and walked behind the chair. When the last picture showed up Draco came around and Ginny stood up. Draco dropped down on one knee and he said. "Ginny Weasley for the past month you've been my girlfriend and I've fallen in love with you. Even though it takes years to fall in love, I know now that you're the one Ginny, you're the only one I'll ever love, Ginny be mine forever, and answer this one question.  
On the screen behind Draco in big letters flashed.  
Ginny Weasley.Will You Marry Me "Will you marry me Ginny?" and with that Ginny knelt down and kissed Draco long and hard. "So what's your answer Ginny?" Draco asked smiling at her knowing the kiss had been her answer. "Yes Draco I'll marry you. I'm yours, forever." Ginny said as Draco slipped the ring on Ginny's left hand. Ginny's eyes watered and she started to cry as Draco finished slipping the ring on her finger. "What's the matter Ginny?" "I'm just so happy Draco, I really love you" "I love you too Ginny and we're going to be together for the rest of our lives."  
Ginny and Draco held each other for what seemed to only be a few seconds before they heard people starting to come into the Great Hall for dinner. Draco held Ginny tightly in his arms and he pressed his back up against the wall. When they came out Ron, Abby, Harry and Hermione were all walking into the Great Hall. When Ron spotted Ginny he walked over to her, he knew he had to make a decision and now was the time; they hadn't been talking for the past month since the incident in class. "Hey Ginny, look I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I support you and Draco. I don't know how mum and dad will be when they find out but I support you." Ron said. "Well I hope they support it cause." with that Ginny held up her hand and the light from the Great Hall reflected of the 2 carat diamond ring with a platinum band on her left hand. "Is that a." "Yes Ron it's an engagement ring, from Draco" Ginny said a smile now bright on her face. "Well why don't you two come sit with us" offered Ron which was very different for Ron because he and Draco had always been enemies.  
The six went and sat at the Gryffindor table Lavender, Justin, Parvati, and Neville were all sitting at the table when they arrived. "Hey are you and Ron actually talking again" Lavender asked grinning at Ginny. "Yeah! We are" Ginny grinned back at Lavender.  
Everyone sat at the tale and then everyone from the different house tables came over to talk to Ginny and Draco about their engagement. Ginny was beaming with pride as Draco gloated at how he had the best witch alive as his fiancée. He loved Ginny and it was very obvious to anyone who looked at them. Ginny wasn't sure what they were going to do, she still had another year at Hogwarts to go through. She also couldn't wait to be able to settle down, have her own house, job, and start a family with Draco. They both knew it was going to take a lot of work to get their families to understand and Ginny also knew it would take a lot of convincing to Dumbledore to get him to do one thing for her. Ginny was somewhat worried about her family accepting Draco but she loved him and nothing was going to change that. They had made so many decisions in the passed month. They had many many more decisions ahead of them and they both knew it was not going to be easy. All these decisions and soon so little time. 


	7. Surprises For Draco

A New Beginning Chp.7 Surprises for Draco  
  
Ginny woke-up a month later and looked at Draco lying beside her. He had a hand draped over her body. She went to move off the bed and he wrapped his arm tighter around her and pulled her back into him. "Where do you think you're going Mrs. Weasley or should I say Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco said kissing the top of Ginny's head. "I planned on going out this morning Draco." "It's Saturday." "I know sweetheart but it will only be for an hour or so. I need to talk to Dumbledore." "About what Ginny?" "Oh nothing I just have a question for him." "Oh alright well you better be back for lunch because we're going to Hogmeade." "Oh! Okay I'll be back, but you are going to have to ender Hermione, Lavender, Parvati and me shopping for a while. We have to find a dress for the winter solstice. We are going right?" "Of course we are, so then I can show of my gorgeous fiancée." Draco said smiling up at Ginny as she dressed.  
Ginny slowly walked up the steeps to Dumbledore's office. She reached the top and went to knock but the door opened at her presence. "Hello Mrs. Weasley or do you go by Mrs. Malfoy now?" Dumbledore said smiling at Ginny. "Either one is fine with me or you can just call me Ginny" "Well I think I will call you Ginny. Any way to the point of your visit, you said you needed to ask me something?" "Yes! I was wondering, you'll probably say no, but, can you please let the sorting hat sort Draco again?" "Well Ginny, I'm not allowed to do that but in this case I will. The only reason I'm allowing this is because he has changed a lot and I don't want him to have to live in the exact footsteps of his father." Dumbledore said this and as he finished his last sentence Ginny was hugging him and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
Ginny left Dumbledore's office to go get Draco and come straight back to his office. Ginny rounded the corner and ran straight into Draco. "There you are. I was just coming to get you Draco." "Well what do you." but before Draco could finish Ginny was dragging him down the halls and stopped in front of Dumbledore's office. They went in and Ginny made Draco sit on a very familiar stool. The sorting hat sung its song and then it sat and pondered. "This head I have met before, But now a sudden change, Not a father's head, But a young lover's, This very much a change, Now where to sort you I do not know, But one thing is for sure, No Slytherin house will you be in, But. Gryffindor" the hat shouted. Draco looked at Ginny and he had a smile wide on his face. All he had wanted to do since he met Ginny was leave Slytherin. She had helped change him. Draco's robes suddenly changed from green and silver to gold and a burgundy red. Draco knew that he still had that Slytherin bad boy to him but his heart was what had changed. He jumped up from the stool and kissed Ginny long and passionate. Dumbledore fake coughed to get their attention. "Oh! Sorry Professor Dumbledore, I-I-I couldn't help myself" Draco said trying not to blush but his cheeks were now the colour of Ginny's hair. "It is quite alright. I suggest you go to Gryffindor tower now and your head boy's office has been changed colours and its location. Ginny I believe that you know where Hermione's office is well Draco's is right next to it."  
Draco and Ginny walked back to Gryffindor tower where Draco would step into his new house for the rest of the year. It wasn't much left but it was enough. They had one more week until Christmas vacation. They had decided to spend it with the Weasleys. At that moment Ginny turned completely pale and threw up all over Draco's shoes. "Ginny are you okay?" Draco said and pulled her hair back right when she threw up again. Draco carried her to the infirmary and madam Pomferey made him leave and go back to his house. He didn't sleep at all that night knowing Ginny was sick. The next morning he went down to the infirmary to see Ginny. When he walked in to the infirmary she was setting up and reading. Ginny looked up and smiled at Draco, she still looked pale and she had absolutely no colour in her face. "Hi sweetheart. Are you feeling any better this morning?" Draco asked Ginny concern on his face. "Draco.I'm pregnant" "What?" "It's from the first time and well." "But we used protection Ginny, it couldn't have happened." "Yes it could. Your family has a curse Draco whenever you have sex with your true love she becomes pregnant no matter what you use. I can even prove I have the curse." Ginny said this and lifted up her shirt so Draco could see the triangle formed around her navel. One of the tips was already colored in. "Each one of the tips of the triangles represent us, how we will become a family after the baby is born, and after every three months goes by another tip gets coloured in. "Well Ginny I guess we have a surprise for your family over Christmas." "Oh! Draco I don't know what my parents will say. They will be so ashamed of me Draco. They won't accept this baby." "Shhh! Its okay Ginny don't worry about it, they will accept this baby, I promise." "Draco I'm not sure that they will. I know Ron won't." "Well why don't we tell Harry and Hermione first and then we will wait until Christmas to tell your parents and well brothers. I will just have to remember to wear my running shoes." Draco said and saw Ginny grin at this. They both knew that her brothers would not be at all happy with her and Draco having a kid. They hadn't even told her parents they were getting married. Now they had more than one surprise. Ginny was still worried how her parents would take it. "Ginny! How are you? What happened?" Ron asked this as he was running to her bedside. "It's okay Ron don't worry, I'm fine. I just got a little sick. No I'm not sick but you'll find out more about that, well, after I talk to Hermione." "Okay, that's fine. Are you sure you're alright." "Yes! Can you pleeeease go get Hermione for me Ron?" "Sure no problem. I'll be back in a bit." With that Ron left and Draco, Ginny, and soon their child. They would worry about telling her family later. All they id now was hold each other.  
  
Harry lay with his hands wrapped around Hermione the next night; he was wondering how he was going to make his next decision and would Hermione agree to it. He drifted in and out of sleep until finally sleep won him over completely. "Harry.wake-up Harry" "I'm up Hermione, I'm up" "Okay because we have to go get my dress today" "Do we have to do it today?" Hermione looked down at Harry and gave him a puppy-dog pout. "Please Harry" "Oh! Alright but please stop with that face you know I can't resist it." "I know that's why I always use it on you" with that Hermione jumped out of bed and yanked the covers off Harry. "Get up Harry, we have less than a week until the dance and we have to meet the others in the Great Hall in 30min. to leave. So if you want breakfast I suggest you move now" Harry jumped up and ran over to his closet pulling on boxers, baggy blue jeans, and a burgundy t-shirt that showed his muscles from being seeker since his 1st year at Hogwarts. Hermione ran next door to her bedroom and quickly changed. She put on a blue halter top that clung to every curve, she pulled on tight faded blue jeans next and to finish it off put a little make-up and put her hair back and walked back over to Harry's room.  
Hermione walked into Harry's room just as he was about to walk out. "You ready Harry?" "Um.um..yeah" Harry said, looking at Hermione, and realizing she had all the right curves in all the right places. "Harry, are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine Hermione"  
The couple walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall they still had 15min. before they had to leave for Hogsmeade. They ate breakfast with Ron, Abby, Parvati, Neville, Lavender, Justin, Ginny, and Draco. They all finished eating and walked out of the Great Hall. They got in line hand in their permission slips and headed off to Hogsmeade, for all the girl's dresses, each couple hand in hand. 


End file.
